


Contigo no

by Loredi



Series: Contigo no [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-20
Updated: 2009-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus dijo "Lo siento, Scorpius, pero contigo no podría".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contigo no

—“Lo siento, Scorpius, pero contigo no podría” —imitó Scorpius, en voz aguda, mientras lágrimas de furia anegaban su rostro—. “Eres mi mejor amigo, no podría acostarme contigo en mil años. No estaría bien”. Mejor hubieras dicho que no te gustaba ni un poco, maldito estúpido Potter.

Estaba escondido en un armario, con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Sus piernas dolían y ni pensar el ardor terrible que había entre ellas. Olía a semen y a sudor y al hombre que no quería. Se talló las mejillas, buscando quitarse algo de ese olor. Todo era culpa de Potter. Gimió. No se quería mover. No quería salir de ahí jamás.

Había cometido el error más estúpido de su vida y cuando no estaba revolcándose en su arrepentimiento, lo único que podía pensar es que, a pesar de todo, lo había logrado. No importaba que estuviera sangrando ligeramente o que sus muslos estuvieran amoratados. 

No importaba que su primera vez hubiera sido la experiencia más horrible de su vida. La mirada de Albus cuando los había encontrado lo valía. Tenía que repetírselo, entre sollozos y escalofríos: lo valía. Para olvidar su cuerpo maltrecho, recordaba la cara del que tanto se decía su amigo. Había quedado atónito, parecía hasta lleno de terror. Cuando Scorpius se levantó y salió de la habitación, juraría que lo había escuchado llorar.

—Te lo merecías —dijo Scorpius y su cuerpo tembló de pies a cabeza. Se sentía mareado y tal vez lo mejor era ir a casa y buscar un medimago. Pero no había razones lo suficientemente poderosas para obligarlo a salir de ahí.

Cuando Albus y él se habían confesado mutuamente su preferencia sexual, Scorpius había tenido sueños estúpidos de los que ahora se arrepentía. Tenían catorce años y Scorpius quería creer que era un niño idiota en ese tiempo, pero ya no ahora. Y es que había pensado… había soñado que Albus lo invitaría a salir algún día. Tal vez lo besaría de improviso. O simplemente, lo miraría añorante sin saber cómo acercársele. Tuvo muchas fantasías de ese tipo. En todas, él y Al terminaban besándose tiernamente. 

Pero no fue así. Albus lo siguió tratando como siempre, como si nada hubiera cambiado. Y eso fue lo más frustrarse, darse cuenta que algo que tenía un profundo efecto en él no provocaba el mínimo cambio en su amigo. Las únicas grandes interacciones en las que habían hablado abiertamente de ese tema, era cuando murmuraban juntos cosas sobre actores muggles que les resultaban atractivos. O cuando Albus susurró avergonzado una fantasía ínitima, su gran secreto.

Después, Albus tomó su camino. Al principio era tan tímido como él y lo llenaba de vergüenza siquiera pensar en mirar a alguien. Eso reconfortaba a Scorpius. Pero pronto eso cambió. Albus comenzó a tomar confianza, a buscar sitios, a buscar a otros y pronto Scorpius no fue su único amigo gay, pronto tuvo varios más, algunos en vivo, otros por correspondencia, magos y muggles. De eso a los “experimentos” hubo un paso. 

Albus no le contó al respecto, pero Scorpius lo supo porque Albus enviaba cartas con detalles a amigos lejanos. A ellos les contaba, no a él. A él no le decía lo que hacía cuando se perdía en los fines de semana de Hogsmeade. Tampoco necesitaba hacerlo. Scorpius lo imaginaba, en silencio.

—Tú también deberías conseguirte a alguien, no deberías estar aquí atascado, por eso tienes tan mal genio —dijo Albus—. Si te dieras la oportunidad…

Pero Scorpius se había dado la oportunidad y no había funcionado. A veces creía que era su culpa, porque para él no era tan fácil socializar con otros chicos. Era tímido cuando no conocía a las personas y cuando las conocía era demasiado engreído. Además, ninguno de esos chicos le gustaba. Él quería conocer a su pareja más que una vista en un bar. Él quería a alguien que fuera inteligente, divertido y apuesto. Quería a Al, si no fuera mucha molestia. 

Pero él no le hacía caso. Scorpius miraba a su alrededor y se preguntaba por qué los otros chicos y Al tenían tanta química. Por qué a él no le pasaba lo mismo. Por qué a él ni Al ni los chicos lo veían. Se miraba al espejo y bajaba la vista. Tenía que admitir que… muy guapo, no era. No era muy alto, ni fornido, de hecho estaba muy delgado. Su piel no estaba bellamente bronceada, sino pálida y sin chiste. Sus ojos no eran brillantes, sino gris apagado. Su cabello estaba bien, pero sólo si se le mantenía controlado. Su rostro no era bello, aunque sus facciones fueran finas. Dentro de todo… Scorpius tenía ganas de dejarse caer frente al espejo y arrancarse parte a parte todo lo que no le gustaba de su cuerpo.

Un día, de la nada, Albus se sentó a su lado en el pasto y dijo:

—No te he contado —dijo en tono conspirador—. Ahora sé lo que se siente.

Scorpius estaba demasiado impactado como para fingir una sonrisa.

—¿Sí? —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

—Fue genial —dijo Albus y procedió a contarle con detalles lo que había descubierto hacía unos días.

Esa tarde Scorpius miró el vacío desde lo alto de una torre. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no podía. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar el vacío y hundirse en su pena. 

—Te ves tan mal —dijo Albus unos días después, en el desayuno, como al pasar, mientras se servía cereal en su plato.

Scorpius sintió que algo le picaba las entrañas. Se levantó de la mesa y corrió a mirarse al baño. Se veía igual que siempre, sólo que ahora con ojeras. Pasó una mano temblorosa por el espejo, con los ojos muy abiertos. “Te ves tan mal”, repitió la voz en su cabeza.

Miró su ropa, la arrugó entre sus manos: ¿Qué estaba mal con él?

Llegó tarde a su clase y recibió puntos menos ausentemente.

No pasaron muchas noches cuando despertó sudando en frío y escuchó risas que venían de la cama de Potter. Se hundió en sus sábanas, pero eso no impidió que viera a aquel chico salir con una botella de vodka vacía y los pantalones a medio subir. 

—No había dejado que me la metieran —le dijo Albus—. Pero no está mal. Duele al principio, pero dentro de todo se siente muy rico. Aunque ya sabes quién me hubiera gustado que fuera —guiñó.

Fue entonces cuando Scorpius, guiándose por su dolor, dijo la mayor tontería que había dicho en su vida entera:

—¿Me enseñarías?

Albus lo miró escandalizado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, como si le hubiera propuesto asesinar a su padre—. ¿Contigo?

Scorpius sintió una patada en el estómago. Hasta ese momento Al era el único en el que no había escuchado ese tono de desprecio en todo Hogwarts. Y ahora, la había cagado. 

—Lo siento, Scorpius, pero contigo no podría —dijo Albus, como si le hablara a un niño pequeño que le diera ternura—. Eres mi mejor amigo, no podría acostarme contigo en mil años. No estaría bien. Contigo comparto mis secretos —guiñó—, pero no podría…

“No me gustas”, completó Scorpius en su cabeza y asintió sin mirarlo, acumulando nudos en su garganta. 

—Pero conseguirás a alguien, ¿eh? —dijo Albus con una gran sonrisa, apretando su hombro.

  
Así que Scorpius consiguió a alguien.

—Ja —resopló, burlonamente—. Tú ni siquiera me gustas un poco, Malfoy.

—Lo sé —respondió desafiante, alzando la barbilla y cerrando los puños—. Pero te acuestas con hombres, ¿no?

—A veces.

—Entonces hazlo.

—Entiendo que estés caliente, pero yo no tengo ganas. Si quieres, trabájatelo… —sonrió, burlón. 

Y Scorpius lo hizo. Con los ojos cerrados y sin experiencia. Y las manos en su nuca lo empujaron y sus ojos lagrimearon cuando quiso dar arcadas y no pudo. 

—Los dientes, tonto —dijo el otro. 

Scorpius intentó nuevamente.

Cuando al fin logró que estuviera duro, su mandíbula dolía. Casi ausente sintió que lo arrojó a la cama en cuatro y lo preparó precariamente con los dedos y sintió gruñidos en su oreja cuando aquello duro entró y lo perforó para siempre. Sus brazos se tensaron y se debilitaron y por momentos, entre embestidas, se negaron a sostenerlo. 

Si sintió un poquito de placer, que fue aumentando apenas perceptiblemente. Especialmente apreció que su compañero pusiera una mano en su pene y lo jaloneara para masturbarlo. Se vino en un gemido sordo, pero no sintió más. Su liberación verdadera vino cuando el otro salió de su dañado trasero finalmente. 

—¿James, has visto…? —un jadeo terminó la pregunta de Al. 

Scorpius se quedó en la posición que estaba, quieto, mientras juntaba las fuerzas que necesitaba. Enseguida se levantó con mucha dignidad y comenzó a recoger su ropa. Apenas le dirigió una mirada desinteresada a Albus y una todavía más insignificante a James, quien apenas se acomodó la ropa interior se tiró en la cama y prendió la tele, ignorando a su hermano y a Scorpius. Al lo observó en silencio. 

Él se vistió y se fue de la habitación.

Scorpius soltó un lamento agudo y sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el piso del armario de los Potter donde llevaba horas escondido bajo una docena de hechizos. Cuando tuviera fuerzas para irse, se iría. Pero ahora no. Ahora todo su maldito cuerpo escocía. 

Y en lo único que podía pensar era en que Albus tenía que estar llorando también, porque Scorpius había cuidado de darle donde más le dolía. Así hubiera perdido mucho más él en todo eso, Albus no lo sabría. Y sufriría.

—Porque estás llorando, ¿no, idiota? —habló al aire, con los dientes apretados—. Porque tu tonta fantasía súper secreta, tu hermanito, puede revolcarse conmigo y contigo no.

Cuando Scorpius tuviera fuerzas para irse… se iría.


End file.
